Pirate's Gambling Game
by Dragonprincess668
Summary: Sora was relaxing on Destiny Islands after all the wars, he recieves a letter in the water with troubles of a friend so he goes to help only to be faced with Luxord who wants to play a game with Sora.


Pirate's Game

Summary: Sora was relaxing on Destiny Islands after all the wars, he recieves a letter in the water with troubles of a friend so he goes to help only to be faced with Luxord who wants to play a game with Sora.

Sora had been chilling on the beach on Destiny Islands when he received a message in a bottle, to his surprise it was from Jack he never knew it was possible to hear from his friends in another world but you could say Jack breaks the fourth wall on that.

It read...

'My darling first mate,

*I had set sail to venture the sea and to find myself some treasure and a lot more rum, it seems I had gotten myself in a pickle as I was lurking about...Short story I've been roped down by those men in black and my life is in jeopardy, Come to Isla De Muerta to claim my body. *

'Love always, Captain Jack Sparrow'

"Jack..." Sora says softly as he gets off the sand and runs off to begin his journey.

Sora had entered the world of the pirates, he always loved this world because he got to take part and be a pirate and wear the cool clothing and even his fellow mates accepted him.

Sora saw Jack's ship docked by the shore, he got off the little boat he sailed on and headed up onto the ship to find his friend.

"Jack!!!! You up here?!?!" Sora shouts looking around, it was empty. No crew man in sight, no guys in black hoods either.

"Maybe Riku pranked me so I'd come and get eaten by the Kraken... " Sora says to himself fixing his hat.

"You came. " Sora spun around to look at the hooded figure that spoke to him, he knew that voice anywhere. After all this man was the only member who had an Accent.

"Luxord, What have you done with Jack!!!" Sora yells glaring at him.

"Play a game with me. " Luxord says removing his hood and shuffles a deck of cards.

"Hell no, Tell me where Jack is or I'll send you back to the after life. " Sora spat.

Luxord chuckles and stops shuffling. "How evil..."

"You're the evil one here, You've messed with Jack. " Sora responds.

Luxord appears behind Sora, his arm extends brushing a card across the boys cheek as his lips brush against the smalls ear making Sora tense from the heat of his breath.

"Play a game with me, Sora...If you win I'll deliver Jack to you. " Luxord says.

Sora turns around quickly feeling his stomach churn from how close the man was to him, how his breath made his body grow hot.

"Alright done, Let's play. " Sora responds.

Luxord laughs as he places the card back in the deck.

"Don't you want to know what I get if I win, Boy?" Luxord asks.

"I don't care what you want, I'm gonna win this game and when I win you have to leave Jack and everyone here alone. " Sora says.

Luxord goes quiet making Sora grow impatient.

"Very well..." Luxord takes a seat at a small table and deals out the cards, Sora stood in front on the other side watching the man deal his cards.

"No cheating... " Sora says.

"Do I look like the type to cheat?" Luxord asks.

"Yes, You're the enemy and you are very skilled with your games..." The boy replies.

"Ah very observant, I like...I can see why superiors want you as the thirteenth vessel... " Luxord says taking his cards in his hands and motion for Sora to do the same.

Sora took his cards looking at them, the two played back and forth, tension growing at least from Sora, he sweated slightly while Luxord stayed cool and collected, It was down to the end, Sora was chewing on his pink lip.

"Well Lux, It was nice playing with you but prepare to be a loser! " Sora chimes laying down a three of spades, he grins his golden tooth shining.

"Well played Sora...Well played but not good enough, Lad. " Luxord responds laying down a Ace of spades next to Sora's three of spades.

"W-what no...I can't believe this..." Sora says in defeat.

"I believe your the loser but I'll give you credit, You did an excellent job with your cards. " Luxord compliments.

Sora looks down at the cards in defeat, he remembered what the old gambling man had said earlier.

*Don't you want to know what I want if I win?* Those words of Luxord's spun in his head.

Sora swallows hard, perhaps the old man would let it slide, Maybe all he wanted was someone to play his stupid card game.

"S-So about Jack...Will you tell me where he's at or will you retrieve him? " Sora asks.

Luxord chuckles as he cleans up the game, he gets up and walks over to the small pirate and stand in front of him.

"I want you to get down on your knees..." Luxord says.

"Luxord, C-Come on we were having such a good time playing the game...Just release Jack. " Sora says nervously, he didn't understand why the older male wanted him to kneel on the dirty wood.

"I am the victor of the game and so I'm claiming my prize...Now I told you to get down on your knees or do I have to force you?" Luxord demands.

Sora realizing Luxord won't give in, he gets down on his knees in defeat and looks up at the male, his deep blue eyes locking with golden ones.

"What do you want, Luxord?" Sora asks softly.

Luxord unzips his Organization XIII jacket and undoes his pants, Sora watches as he works to unzip his zipper and his eyes go wide but he doesn't say anything, Luxord pulls out his beige cock that had slight pink tint to the head, his baby blonde pubics at the end of his shaft, Sora could see little veins as the cold air hit causing it to stiffen, Luxord leans down and knocks Sora's pirate hat and bandana off and grabs his brown locks.

"Very soft...Sora I want you to suck me off. " Luxord orders.

"You want me to put that inside my mouth?" Sora asks staring at it, he noticed a cock piercing making his dick look more intimidating, It had to of been almost 8 inches.

"Yes, what part did you not understand, Lad? " Luxord asks.

"You're insane, I'm not doing it!!!" Sora shouts glaring daggers into the man in front him. "You pervert!"

"I didn't realize I'd be playing with a sore loser...Looks like I have to claim my reward the hard way. " Luxord responds as he pulls Sora's locks causing Sora to open his mouth in pain.

Luxord slid his aching head into the boys small mouth, the blonde realized the keyblade welder wouldn't be able to suck much of him off but he'd make do after all it wasn't every day you had someone as important as Sora in your grasp being needy.

Sora made a sound and tried to move away, Luxord held him there.

"Close your mouth around it and suck, Don't bite or I'll make Jack disappear. " Luxord orders.

Sora closes his eyes and closes his mouth around it and gives a small suck as his hands rest against Luxord's legs for support.

*Think of it as a lollipop, a sugar free lollipop that the doctor makes you eat so you don't faint due to blood loss or for something to do while they prick you with a needle. *

Sora getting more comfortable removes his hands from the mans thighs and guided them along Luxord's half-harden shaft pumping it as he forced more of his dick into his mouth, Sora made a gag sound feeling his head at the back of his throat.

"Mmmmm Sora...You're doing an excellent job. " Luxord says petting his head letting go of his hair.

Sora guides Luxord's now hard dick from his mouth and licks the tip as it leaked pre-cum, he sucks on random spots of his dick causing it to spring to life more, his head going from a soft pink to a angry red as it swell, Sora's small tongue slide along his shaft as if he were licking a sea salt ice cream pop hungrily as his small hands cup his balls and give a squeeze causing Luxord to groan softly.

Luxord grips Sora's hair and guides his head back into Sora's mouth, Sora sucking on the head, he engulfs more as saliva falls down his chin, his tongue plays with the slitand the piercing ring, he gives a soft moan tasting the salty flavor of the males pre-cum.

"Your sound is most delightful..." Luxord says pulling him away from sucking his dick, his a little cum leaked out sliding down his shaft, very excited from the sight of the keyblader.

"A-Am I done? " Sora asks almost breathlessly.

Luxord reaches out his gloved hand brushing against Sora's cheek causing the brunette to blush softly, his hand move down and grab the hems of Sora's pirate jacket and slide it off to the ground, Luxord swiftly undoes Sora belt and unbuttons his top, Sora watches him his blue eyes never leaving his fingers.

"What...Are you doing?" Sora asks.

"I'm gonna show you what a true pirate is...I'm going to take your body. " Luxord says kissing Sora's pink lips as he pulls off the boys shirt, he picks up Sora as he's kissing him and sets him on the rail of the ship and begins kissing down the boys neck, sucking leaving marks into his sweet sun-kissed tan skin, he sticks his tongue out and licks Sora's nipples causing the small boy to mewl.

Luxord could feel Sora's legs squeeze against his waist as he kissed, licked and sucked on the boys nipples, his gloved hand perking the other.

"S-Stop, My body feels strange..." Sora says softly, he knew he wouldn't stop, he was apart of team bad obviously.

"I'll make you feel good..." Luxord says pulling away from his nipples and rubs his small arousal that was restricted behind his pirate shorts and boxers.

Sora mewls and closes his eyes as he felt the pressure against his lower body as Luxord rubbed him, Sora leaned in closer seeking his warmth as his body felt odd and knowing he was on a rail, he didn't want to fall into the water.

"Fascinating...I can't wait any longer, I must get my aching cock inside you..." Luxord moans as he kisses Sora's stomach.

"I-Inside me...That's for girls. " Sora says.

"Sora darling, You're features, your body...You're like a girl..." Luxord says as he removes Sora pants and boxers in a hurry.

"A-Aah..." Sora drools slightly feeling his small dick fully harden from the chill of the air, He whimpers softly having Luxord unexpectedly tug on it.

"You're already leaking, baby boy..." Luxord takes notice as he let's his thumb brush against Sora's small dick, To Luxord's surprise Sora was pretty shaved, the boy had a small patch of chocolate pubics.

Luxord takes his gloved finger and coats it with saliva and probs Sora's asshole.

"Do you ever fuck yourself, Lad?" Luxord questions as he slides his finger inside getting past the rings of muscles, It clenches around his digit as he begins to move it inside Sora.

Sora whimpers as his body shakes, he keeps his legs spread letting Luxord's finger penetrate him.

"I-I-I...Jack off every now and then when I'm alone but I don't get much relief because of my companions. " Sora admits going crimson and look away.

"You're so tight...My fingers won't do you justice..." Luxord replies sliding his digit out and flips Sora on his stomach with his ass up to his view.

Sora rested his hands on the rail of the ship and looks back at Luxord.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" Sora chimes feeling nervous as Luxord just has him hanging almost off the ship.

Luxord takes his gloves off and spreads his ass cheeks looking at his slightly puckered hole, he leans in and begins to lick, lapping at his hole coating it with his spit as the tip of his tongue pokes inside causing Sora to groan in pure bliss, Luxord chuckles pulling away.

"Look at you keyblade welder so eager to give your body away, Some would say you're acting like a pirates slut. " Luxord says kissing Sora's cheek and gives his small dick a squeeze earning a pleasured squeak.

Luxord grabs Sora's hips and teases his head against Sora's asshole earning a glance from Sora, Luxord purrs and pushes his dick slowly and painfully inside Sora's begging entrance.

"Ahhh...Haah...Fuck, Get it out!" Sora shouts in pain as tears stung his eyes.

"So...Ra...I'm almost all the way inside...You're tight walls feel beautiful..." Luxord moans as he pushes in more of his dick.

"H...Haah...It hurts..." Sora whines tears sliding down his cheeks.

Luxord begins to thrust inside Sora's small ass getting use to the feel of being inside the youth, stretching him out as he holds onto his hips.

"You feel amazing...I can see why the others are so intrigued by you..." Luxord groans as he leans down pulling Sora's body closer, Luxord just couldn't get enough of the boys body as he nipped his ear and kissed his jaw.

Sora mewls turn into pleasured moans as Luxord pounded into his ass, Luxord would bring his dick out of Sora's ass and then slide back in, each time by force and speed causing Sora to shake and get louder, Sora squeaked as Luxord's hand left his hip and began to pump his erection receiving purrs and soft moans as Sora's eyes rolled back.

"Haah...It feels so good...I can't believe it...I-Im going to cum..." Sora moans gripping the rail for dear life.

Luxord's breath hitches hearing the keyblader, he slides in and out of Sora's tight asshole groaning in pleasure from the feel of his dick being engulfed by Sora's hole, he grabs a fist full of Sora's brown locks and thrusts deep inside hitting his prostate, holding his place he grunts and releases his semen inside his asshole, pulling out and throwing Sora onto the wooden floor he let's the rest of his cum spray Sora's weak body.

After Luxord regains himself and gets dressed, he walks over and leans down grabbing the chain of Sora's crown necklace and yank it off.

"Now I'm stealing your jewels...If you desire to have it back, I'm sure you'll find me. " Luxord says as he tucks it in his pocket.

"You bastard...Where is Jack, I let you get your reward so release him..." Sora says weakly not able to fight him.

Luxord stops and chuckles. "Oh darling Jack was never in trouble, he's fine camping out on the island drinking his rum, I wrote the letter knowing you'd come save your friend. "

Luxord disappears within a dark corridor leaving a messy, jello Sora to think about what had happened, how he was set up.

"Damn, Gambling man..."


End file.
